


I Won't Get By On Mere Imagination

by Ayzup



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, caught masturbating, side Cait/Piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzup/pseuds/Ayzup
Summary: MacCready gets all hot and bothered while watching Danse work and has to deal with the consequences





	I Won't Get By On Mere Imagination

“You’re staring again.”

MacCready turned to scowl at Cait, and the Irish brawler grinned in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Hancock when he got a crazy, dangerous idea in his head. The sniper could feel himself blushing, so he turned away and took a long drag from his cigarette. He knew he looked obviously flustered, and it wouldn’t have been an issue if Cait wasn’t trying to draw attention to him.

“Can’t say I blame you, o’ course,” she continued, taking a drag of her own cigarette.

“I thought you and Piper were all official now,” MacCready muttered. Cait and Piper had been dancing around each other since they first met; MacCready had urged Cait to make a move, but he wasn’t expecting that move to be a confession about Cait’s drug problem. It worked, though. Piper helped her get clean, and they had been together ever since.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a work of art when I see one.”

MacCready snorted and turned his attention back to Cait’s aforementioned ‘work of art.’ Paladin Danse had been working on his power armor for a solid hour now, and only in the last ten minutes did he strip off the top half of his jumpsuit to tie at the waist. He was wearing a white tank underneath, which was now stained with sweat and grease.

“Yeah, well, you’re not wrong there.” MacCready held no love for the Brotherhood of Steel, never had, but he had to admit, they turned out some incredibly attractive soldiers. It wasn’t a truth he acknowledged until the first time Danse stepped out of his power armor. The jumpsuit clung to him like a second skin and accentuated all of his best assets, particularly the one that stuck out when he was bent over the weapons work bench.

Danse suddenly looked over at his audience; MacCready’s eyes widened at being caught and then he tugged the brim of his hat over his face to hide his embarrassment. Cait, shameless as she was, winked at the Paladin, who rolled his eyes and returned to the task at hand.

“Well, I think that’s enough for one day.” MacCready stamped out his cigarette.

“Aw, c’mon. You’re not actually leaving the show early, are ya?” Cait teased. MacCready just shook his head and started heading for the house at the far end of the cul de sac. It was the one he usually crashed in whenever he was at Sanctuary, and right now, it was the best place to go to relieve the tightness in the front of his pants.

More than once, during a rare moment alone, the sniper pleasured himself to mental images of Paladin Danse. Sometimes, it was nothing more than a sweat-glazed brow and strong arms. Other times, MacCready imagined the soldier hoisting him up on the workbench or pressing him against a wall to have his way with him.

MacCready shut the door behind him and started working on his belt as he walked over to the couch. He barely got his pants down to his thighs as he dropped onto the cushion, cock in hand. He was already throbbing, desperate for release, but he wanted to make this last. It wasn’t like anyone would come looking for him.

This time, he couldn’t get Danse’s intense stare out of his head; he pictured those dark eyes holding him in place as the Brotherhood Paladin advanced. The top half of the jumpsuit was dangling dangerously low on his hips, and he slowly pulled off the white tank top to reveal taut, defined muscles. MacCready’s breathing hitched, and he tightly gripped the base of his cock, willing more self-control over his body.

“Fuck,” he whispered as his eyes closed and his head dropped back against the couch. This was the one time when he didn’t try to control the filth that fell from his lips in the heat of the moment. Long, calloused fingers trailed up the underside of his member and he shuddered at the sensation.

_ ‘I’ve seen you watching me, civilian,’ _ fantasy-Danse growled in his ear.  _ ‘Staring at me while I work. You haven’t seen anything yet. Do you want me to show you what else my training is good for?’ _

“Fuck, yes, please.” MacCready wasn’t trying to be quiet; he was only trying to completely lose himself in the images he had concocted. Damn it, he was so gone for the soldier. As one hand continued to stroke his cock, the other went down to cup his balls, give a gentle squeeze, then trail lower… “God, fuck me Danse!”

There was a loud slam, and the sniper’s eyes shot open. As if he had taken a hit of jet, MacCready’s gaze shifted slowly over to the front door to the house. He froze when he saw Paladin Danse standing there, leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms folded over his chest and that same intense stare leveled at the sniper. MacCready couldn’t even let go of his cock and try to cover himself up; he was too mortified at being caught.

“I-I… How long have you been standing there?” he asked, voice shaking, though whether it was from fear or from the lust that still coursed through his body, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Long enough,” was Danse’s only response. He pushed off the wall and began slowly stalking toward MacCready, who was harder than ever. The silence between them was only broken by MacCready’s ragged breathing until Danse got close enough to lean close to the mercenary, one hand braced against the back of the couch next to MacCready’s head. “You just say the word, and I walk back out that door and we never mention this again. Got it?”

MacCready barely finished his short nod before Danse kissed him hungrily. It was a rough kiss, and MacCready couldn’t tell if there was anger or passion behind it, but either way, he didn’t care. It was better than he ever imagined. Danse smelled of sweat and oil and a musk that was so uniquely him and it was more intoxicating than any substance found in the Commonwealth.

“I’ve seen you watching me when you think I don’t notice. I’m assigned to a  _ recon _ team; I notice  _ everything. _ ” Danse reached down between them to gently grasp MacCready’s dick. “And I’ve noticed how bothered you get every time you watch.”

MacCready bit his lip to keep himself quiet; the last thing he needed was to make even more embarrassing sounds. He was surprised when Danse removed his hand from below to bring it up to the mercenary’s mouth, running his thumb along where his teeth met the flesh of his bottom lip.

“You were so vocal before. Let me hear you.” The soldier smirked and brought a knee up to press against MacCready’s hardness, causing the smaller man to gasp. Danse took this opportunity to stick two fingers in MacCready’s mouth. “Coat them well, or this is going to be highly unpleasant.”

MacCready coated Danse’s fingers in his saliva as best he could while the soldier pulled his pants the rest of the way down his legs and tossed them across the room. He then started working his jumpsuit far enough down so he could pull his own cock out. By the time all of that was finished, his fingers were dripping. He pulled them out of MacCready’s mouth and got on his knees in front of the couch, but he didn’t get too much further before MacCready suddenly yelped, “Wait!” Danse looked confused for a moment until the sniper reached forward to tug at the hem of the now filthy white tank top. Once it was off, MacCready tossed it to join his pants on the other side of the room.

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind for the next time I catch you staring,” Danse taunted. Even if he could come up with a witty retort, MacCready had no time to voice it before a slick finger pressed against his hole. For all that Danse was hard muscle and rough edges, he was surprisingly gentle in preparing MacCready. He was certainly going to need it; he glanced down between Danse’s legs and a quiet moan escaped his lips. The soldier was huge.

Time passed painfully slowly as Danse worked his hole open, first with one finger and then with a second. “Danse, please, just fuck me already,” MacCready begged, unable to take this teasing any longer.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I don’t think I caught it.” Danse was toying with him now. If there had been any doubt in his mind before that MacCready would ask him to stop, there certainly wasn’t any now.

“I need you to fuck me, Paladin!”

The soldier chuckled, a deep, sinful sound that was definitely going to come up again the next time MacCready's hand found its way into his pants. "You must really be serious, talking filthy like that."

Danse removed his fingers and turned MacCready around to he could brace his hands on the back of the couch. He slowly entered the smaller man, and MacCready let out a long, low “Fuuuuuuck” until Danse was completely buried to the hilt. They stayed like that for a moment, both breathing hard, until the sniper urged, “Fuck’s sake, Danse,  _ move _ .”

That was all the encouragement the soldier needed. He drew himself out almost completely and then quickly slammed himself back in. MacCready practically screamed in pleasure, and Danse kept a hard, steady pace. His hands gripped MacCready’s hips tightly to give himself more leverage, and it wasn’t until the sniper warned that he was getting close that he let go with one hand to take hold of MacCready’s cock, stroking him once, twice, three times to completion all over the fabric of the couch. Danse followed suit shortly after, spilling inside of the man beneath him. They stayed joined for a minute more, catching their breaths.

“Outstanding,” Danse murmured, nipping lightly at MacCready’s shoulder as he pulled out. MacCready couldn’t keep himself from groaning at the loss, and his head was still reeling. He couldn’t believe that really just happened, that it wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. He turned to watch as Danse went to retrieve his clothing that had been scattered. MacCready was too worn out to move, so he just sat there and watched Danse redress. He would have a much harder time watching the man in that jumpsuit now that he had had a glimpse of what was under it.

“Maybe next time, you can come to me yourself instead of having Cait play your wingman,” the soldier said, and with a final smirk, he was back out the front door, likely to go back to working on his power armor.

“Maybe next time,” MacCready said to himself, “I’ll stay for the whole show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from the song Bouncing Off The Ceiling by the A*Teens
> 
> This was my first time writing smut, so I apologize if it's terrible and lacks detail. Hopefully it'll get better with practice, but I just couldn't not write smut for these two. Not related to my other Danse/MacCready works.
> 
> If you'd like me to write for another pairing or challenge me with a prompt, drop me a message.
> 
> Characters are not mine, they are owned by Bethesda, I would really like not to go to prison, blah blah blah.
> 
> Main Tumblr: betweenlovelines  
> Fallout/Uncharted Tumblr: the-folly-of-rin


End file.
